Just Another night
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Conrad has protected his king, Yuuri for a long time. They are close and the young man is so naive. Not noticing the hot gaze of his bodyguard on his back. Night after night, Conrad goes out to release his desires other men but one night yuri follows him.
1. Chapter 1

The night was setting as the two men walked side by side. One stood at least a foot or two taller but still walked behind the other. The taller one, whose hair was orange yet called a red head. His clothes were worn and stretch over every inch of muscle on him. The man was handsome, muscular and joyous. His smile made all the women nearby swoon at the thought of knocking heels with him. Some women were more brazen about it but the red head refused lightly, always staying near the shorter man in front of him.

The man in front, a brown hair man with gentle eyes and an even gentler smile, walked down the street with a sense of ease. It wasn't that the women didn't want him. They did, it was just that the man had never even looked at the women making passes at him.

"Hey, Captain, can I ask you something?" the red head asked as the pair walked down the streets of the town.

"Of course, Josak." The brunette replied, briefly turning to his long time friend. "But please, stop calling me captain. We're not captain and subject anymore" The two had fought side by side and seen hell together The least that the man could do is speak to him like a friend.

"Right, right. Sorry." Josak said with a grin. "I was just wondering where we're going. " The roads were getting darker and more difficult to memorize. As a soldier, the red head had trained himself to learn the way to any place he had ever gone to but this path never seemed to end. "This is pretty far from home and there's nothing wrong with this town, so why are we here?"

The brunette stayed silent and kept quiet. After a long silence, Josak made a guess. "You're here to buy another guy for the night, aren't you, Conrad?" The brunette turned swiftly in surprise. "I know because I saw you doing this before in another town when his majesty was sleeping." Conrad cringed at the mention of the young demon king. Josak figured that Conrad didn't want the young boy to know where he was going every night.

"Will you say anything?" Conrad said with his back to the taller man. His spine was rod straight and his hands shook slightly. The only time Josak had seen him this scared was when King Yuuri was in danger of death.

"Nope." Josak said walking ahead of the still figure. He didn't turn around as he spoke. "I've seen the castle you live in. His Majesty already has to deal with Lord von Bielefeld and Lord von Christ. I can imagine his horror if he found out your sexual preference. I don't care either way. You're still my captain so I will respect your choice." Conrad didn't move. He had worried about how the conversation would go. It was good to know that he could trust Josak

"Thanks." He whispered, but Josak, with his excellent hearing, knew he said it. With a confidence he hadn't had moments before, Conrad walked down the alley leading to the more private brothels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh!"

Conrad held the small body underneath himself as he thrust into the boys body. The young man he had chosen was experienced but looked so young. Just like his king. With the young demons kings face in his mind, he forced himself into the boy's body without mercy.

"Please! No more, I can't-"Conrad shoved the boys face into the pillows. He didn't want to look at the boys face nor did he want to hear his voice. If he did, he would know that the young man under him wasn't the one he wanted and it would make it harder to come. Putting the thoughts out of mind, Conrad listened as the boy screamed out his climax into the fabric. Conrad followed soon after. As completion swept through him, a young boy's face came to mind. One with black hair and eyes. Ones who's smiled never failed to set a fire in his heart.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted as he came inside the young man's body. The two of them trembled and were clearly exhausted but Conrad pulled away first. He sat at the edge of the bed his head in one hand. He got up and started to dress.

"Whoever that Yuuri person is, you must love him a lot, mister." The youth said from the bed. Looking at him, one could see that the boy was handsome but his eyes were devious and calculating. Not like Yuuri's kind eyes. "Is he someone else's? Is that why you were so rough with me, his replacement?"

"That's none of your business." With that, Conrad tossed a couple bills onto the bed and left the brothel. A few other boys tried to get his attention but shame was blinding Conrad to them. It was only when he had gotten outside and walked passed Josak, did his attention wander from his mind.

"Your choice tonight was the same age as his highness, wasn't he?" The taller man asked casually. Conrad remained silent. Josak just smiled. "Don't worry. I know why you're doing this. But I don't think this is the right path. Maybe you should just tell his highness how you feel."

"Yuuri is my god son, Josak." He responded with his eyes drawn to the ground they walked. "I can't do such a thing to him. Like you said, he has the affections of not only Gunter but of my younger brother. Even if all that wasn't true, Yuuri is still a young boy and he would never share my feelings."

"You're only saying that because you haven't tried." Josak argued looking around to see if anyone was listening in. Seeing no one, he continued. "King Yuuri is kind and understanding guy. I'm sure he won't reject you out right."

Conrad laughed. It wasn't a ha-ha-thats-funny kind of laugh. It was you-must-be-joking laugh. "Rejection isn't what I'm worried about, my friend. What I'm worried about is that Yuuri will drift away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Every one knows that Wolfram loves Yuuri obsessively, even Yuuri himself. Despite his kindness toward him, Yuuri still draws away from Wolfram. I'm not sure about Gunter but I do know that Yuuri isn't interested in men."

The two stopped. They stood in front of the hotel that their demon king, Yuuri Shibuya, slept. The time for talking about Conrad's feelings were done.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuuri!" A male voice shouted early in the morning followed by a swift kick that knocked Yuuri off his bed. After a long fight for freedom, Yuuri, the young demon king, wrestled his way out of the tangle that was once his blanket. Black eyes looked across the bed to a blond blue eyed beauty staring down at him. Wolfram Von Bielefeld looked about Yuuri's age but was considerably older. Because of his demon blond, he and his brothers, save Conrad, didn't age very fast.

"Why did you have to kick me out of the bed, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted back as he stood. Yuuri still wore the high school uniform he always wore. It was a custom there in the demon kingdom, for the king to wear black but all day and every day? It got kinda old at times. "Couldn't you be a bit gentler?"

"Don't whine, wimp." The blond boy retorted. Yuuri really hated being called a wimp but it was too early for that kind of argument. "As your fiancée, it is my duty to wake you up. That's what a good wife does." Yuuri suppressed a shudder. Due to a big misunderstanding, Yuuri, still new to demon kingdom customs, accidently proposed to the Wolfram and he would not hear end of it. Even after he said no.

"You're the one who's usually lounging around in bed after I wake up." Yuuri mutter to himself as he redresses himself. Wolfram, in his obsession, decided it would be okay to sleep in Yuuri's bed every night despite Yuuri's constant complaining. At this point, however, He no longer cared as long as Wolfram didn't try anything. Before the thought even finished, Heat started to build behind him. Yuuri turned around to see Wolfram holding a fireball in his hands with a furious look on his face.

"What was that?" He said with an answer-wrong-and-I-will-kill-you kind of smile.

"Nothing, wolfram!" Yuuri insisted. Yuuri had only been hit by those fire balls once and never wished to feel it again. After the blond calmed down, he went n to say.

"I came up here, also, to tell you that Conrad came back. I don't know where he went last night but he seems to good spirits." Before Wolfram was even done with the second sentence, Yuuri had already rushed out with Wolfram close behind. Down the halls, passed the maid and a quite flight of stairs later Yuuri was faced with the man who had saved him on many occasions.

Conrad Weller. Yuuri's god father and his first friend in the demon kingdom. This was the man who played baseball with Yuuri and risked his life countless times to save him. At that moment, Conrad stood beside his friend, Josak and a couple soldiers. Even from all the way across the hotel, Yuuri could see Conrad smile. With a strangely fast beating heart and a big smile, Yuuri rushed toward the browned haired man.

"Conrad!" He called. The man turned to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Conrad turned to see king Yuuri running toward him. His smile brightened Conrad's mood instantly. After a long night of… purging, Conrad felt degraded and dirty but to see Yuuri made it better. Despite his exhaustion, Conrad bowed to his king as he drew near. With a neutral, I-wasn't-fantasizing-about-you-last-night kind of smile, Conrad greeted his king.

"Hello, your majesty. Did you sleep well?" Yuuri stooped in front of Conrad and looked up. Conrad felt a twinge of shame. He'd fantasized about this boy and still he looked up at him with such guileless eyes. ? Unlike his surrogate, who tried to threaten Conrad. All the boys who he had used to replace Yuuri were black hearted. That shouldn't have been surprising but it was heart breaking to see boys His Majesty's age doing such things and acting like loan sharks. Conrad softly snorted. Who was he to talk after all he'd imagined. Yuuri's words brought him back to the present.

"Uh, yeah. I slept fine, "He said. But, Conrad, I was worried." Yuuri looked away for a second, almost thought Yuuri could read his thoughts. After a quick shake of his head, professional Conrad Conrad flinched, thinking that something had happened while he was out last night.

"What happened, your Majesty?" Conrad grabbed hold of Yuuri's shoulders and shook him softly until he looked up again. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"That's just it!" Yuuri cried. Conrad was very confused. "I was worried about you, Conrad. For a while now, I found that you would leave in the middle of the night and you wouldn't return until night fall. Are you doing something dangerous behind my back again?"

Conrad's shoulders sagged briefly in relief. Yuuri was just worried about his safety. That was just like him. So kind and trusting. An all around great king. But all that made Conrad feel dread. He could never tell his majesty the truth. About how he lusted after the younger boy. How he called out his name countless times after waking up from the most fantastically hot dreams. Dreams that left him panting for breath and a need to cum. Not only that but he could never tell his majesty about how he went to male brothels to find boys who looked enough like Yuuri to satisfy Conrad's lust for the night.

"Conrad?" Yuuri said. Conrad looked down at his king's face. Such pure and innocent eyes. They looked hurt and scared. Scared for his friend and god father. Conrad could count the times he imagined those black eyes filled with other kings. Mostly desire.

"Conrad!" Yuuri's voice grew fainter as Conrad's vision started to blur. With a fond smile, he remembered the dream he had with Yuuri. Yuuri lay beneath him with the same look of longing Conrad had imagined and the young king would reach out to him and beg for Conrad to please him. To love him all night long and Conrad would reply, not with words but with action. The dream could make a fire demon sweat. Even now, Conrad was sporting a major hard on as he thought of that dream.

"Someone… Conrad… Help!" Yuuri's voice was drawing farther. Not only that, the people who once stood behind and beside him was all around. They looked down at him with concern in their eyes and vanished from his sight. Yuuri was there above him. Not riding him like he had imagined so many times but shouting. Conrad could no longer hear or feel anything but he was so glad to see Yuuri.

"Yuuri…" He whispered just before the world turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

To those who read the previous version of chapter 5, id like to apologize for the misunderstanding. I'm still getting used to this website and i assure you that this will not happen again. Thank you.

Yuuri followed closely behind the stretcher carrying the unconscious Conrad away. Concern was etched on his face. When they got to the stairway, Yuuri tried to follow but Josak stopped him.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Josak reassured. "He's only been getting a couple hours of sleep for the last couple of days. He'll be fine once he rests." Yuuri was a bit less convinced of such. Conrad was a careful guy. He usually made sure he was healthy and strong so that he could do his job better.

"Josak?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do you know why Conrad's been so tired lately?" Yuuri asked looking up at the taller man. Josak flinched.

"You do know, don't you?" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri had actually forgotten about him since he hadn't spoken for the last couple of minutes. The fact he was silent this long was amazing by itself. "I order you to tell us, Josak." Josak looked between the two and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry, Your Majesty. I wish I could but I can't." Josak said to Yuuri. Yuuri was pretty sure Wolfram was pissed about that since heat started to build beside him. The only reason the place wasn't up in flames at the moment, Yuuri guessed, was probably because Yuuri would have died in such an inferno.

"And why not?" Wolfram said before Yuuri could even open his mouth. Usually one would be mad at another for talking for them but if they were going to say the same thing, why complain. "Yuuri is your king and if he asks you a question, you are to answer it immediately!" Yuuri would have complained about the phrasing of that last comment but concern for Conrad.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I promised the captain I wouldn't tell." The man said looking away. Yuuri could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to say anymore. Wolfram, on the other hand, obviously had a lot more to say.

"My brother is lying in bed because of exhaustion and you won't even tell us why that is?"Wolfram shouted before Yuuri could stop him. He pulled out his sword and pointed it to Josak's throat. The man didn't even flinch. "If you don't tell us now, I will cut you down! How dare you-" Wolfram was lifted off his feet by the sudden apearence of his eldest brother, Gwendal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gwendal?" Yuuri said at the same time Wolfram said. "Big brother?"

The eldest son of the pervious demon queen stood tall with his green WWII British officer's uniform (wonder where he got that from. -_-) and his usual scowl. His gray green hair was tied up, but today he wore a hat. With flowers and bows. The thing even had a giant pink feather on it that twirled every time the man moved his head. No one spoke as they stared at the Commander of the Mazoku Army* in his frilly hat. Even wolfram, who was fighting Gwendal's grip up till now, dangled silently in shock. Gwendal apparently hadn't noticed the attention being thrown toward him and placed his youngest brother back on his feet.

"You shouldn't act like that, Wolfram." He gently scolded, brushing dust from Wolfram's clothes. No one knew how exactly to ask about the room so they looked to their king. Who else could talk about the gorilla in the room?*

"Uh, G-Gwendal?" Yuuri questioned quietly, trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous a 'scary faced' man could look in such a girly hat. Again, Gwendal didn't notice but he did turn to Yuuri. "What's that on your… head?"

The man looked down at the floor and rubbed his face long and hard. The feather brushed his hands. "Please, Your Majesty. Don't ask."

"Anissina?" Yuuri guessed. The man nodded. Anissana von Karbelnikoff was the childhood friend of Gwendal and his bane. The woman made inventions that would be amazing if they worked the right way. Most times they just blew up. Since Gwendal as her test subject almost all the time, which was probably why he wore that creepy hat now, Gwendal usually ran from the outspoken red head. Today, however, it would seem that he failed to run fast enough. Somewhere, Gunter, Anissina's second lab rat, is jumping for joy. Yuuri thought with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked after the long silence.

"You were supposed to be at the castle hours ago, Your majesty." Gwendal scolded, darkness covering most of the older demons face. "You have papers to sign and im sick and tired of doing it for you."

"S-sorry." Yuuri said. He really hated to push work onto Gwendal but having to do all that work was so exhausting and the man was cruel when it came to work.

"That's not important now!" Wolfram shouted, stomping his foot. Yet again, Yuuri managed to forget about the young demon beside him. "We should be talking about Conrad."

"What about Conrad?" Gwendal asked with a scowl. He completely forgot about his annoyance with the young demon king, but that tended to happen when ones younger brother was in trouble. After explaining what happened rushed off in the direction that the doctors took Conrad. But not before looking down at Yuuri for a moment. Why? Yuuri wondered.

Wolfram and Yuuri waited impatiently outside Conrad's room. Wolfram, the whole time, complained about not being able to get inside while his brother could. Yuuri stayed silent. After an hour and a half. The doctors came out. Wolfram didn't wait for them to allow him in, he just pushed past them. Yuuri waited to hear what they had to say.

"Sir Weller is fine." The portly doctor said with a smile while his associate glared at Wolfram who had pushed him to the ground to get inside. "A couple days of rest and he'll be as good as new."

"Thank you, sensei- I mean doctor." Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Then with all the confidence he could muster, he spoke in his most professional voice. IT was all so the doctor wouldn't see how much he really cared. In the demon kingdom, to much tenderness could be seen the wrong way. "May I go see him, then? If you don't mind."

The doctor saw through his ploy but said nothing. With a low bow he said. "After you, your majesty." Yuuri rushed into the room where the rest of his friend were beside Conrad's bed.

By the way, those who enjoy my stories, please check out more of my stories at Booksie. To find my stories just look for the author 'avery gard and tell me what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7

Conrad slept like the dead. It wasn't the most comforting comparison but it was true. The royal family was there. Conrad's brothers, Gwendal and Wolfram stood to his left while his mother, Cecilie von Spitzweg, the former demon queen, stood to his right. Her concern was felt physically by all.

"What happened?" she demanded at no one in particular. She hadn't looked away from her child since entering the room minutes ago. "What happened to my little Conrad?"

"He's fine, your highness." Josak reassured with a faint smile. "He's just tired that's all. He'll be up and running in a couple hours." Everyone knew. Conrad's snores were evident but everyone had the same question on their mind. Only wolfram spoke it aloud though.

"What I want to know is why Conrad's tired." Wolfram demanded in his high handed voice. "We all know he's tired but the Conrad I know wouldn't do something like this unless it was important." Wolfram glared up at the tall man. Most people wolframs size would cringe away from a man Josak's size but Wolfram was fearless. Plus he was asking the question everyone want to know. The room was silent save for Conrad's snores. Yuuri looked to? Gwendal and saw the man staring right back at him. Before Yuuri could ask, the man turned away.

"I don't you know what your trying to say, my lord." Josak said evasively. Yuuri had to give him credit. The man was a professional lyier. But wolfram never quit even if he knew he would lose.

"We all know you're always with Conrad so why don't you tell us what happened." Everyone looked to Josak expectantly. He stared right on back. The he sighed.

"I'm sorry, folks but I promised the captain not to tell a soul what he was doing." Everyone either groaned in frustration or growled at the taller man. All except for Gwendal, who looked upon the scene with casually black eyes. Yuuri suspected that the man knew what was going on. He would have asked but a voice called out.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but I need to talk to all of you outside." The doctor said from the doorway. "Please follow me." As everyone filed out the room, Yuuri stood next to Conrad. Once he was sure he was alone, he grabbed Conrad's hand.

"Please be alright, Conrad." He softly begged. "I couldn't have made it this far without you. You mean too much to everyone. I know you're just asleep but if you continue to disregard your health like this, one day you really will die and…" Yuuri could say no more. He sat up and turned to walk away. But his hand wouldn't move. He turned to see Conrad, eyes barely open, clutching his hand tightly.

"Conrad!" Yuuri cried. He looked around but saw no one coming. I guess I wasn't loud enough for them to hear, Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri…" Conrad whispered. Yuuri turned back to him. He smiled like a dying man seeing an angel. "Yuuri… you're so…" Conrad fell back asleep. Yuuri felt like shacking him awake again. What was it that he was going to say! Snatching his hand away, Yuuri turned and stomped his way to the door. Why he was angry, Yuuri didn't know. He felt weird all over.

His hand felt cold with Conrad's hands around it and the slight shiver that traveled through him when Conrad first turned to him. His eyes held an unknown something in them. Like he had something he wanted to say but couldn't. it was a heated stare but only for a moment. Yuuri would have ignored its entire existence if he hadn't just witnessed it again just now when Conrad stared up at him.

His pace slowing, Yuuri hugged his body. Even now, his body screamed for something. A something it knew but the mind denied. He was at the door way when a voice called to him.

"Your majesty?" It was josak, he could tell.

"Josak?" Yuuri asked the darkness

"Yes, your majesty, now please come this way." Yuuri sighed and followed Josak's voice.

"What do you want, Josak?" Yuuri demanded. Usually, Yuuri would be friendly but this man was withholding information and Yuuri's body felt too unsatisfied to be polite.

Josak was hiding in the dark corner of the room. Considering he was a large man with bright clothes and red hair, he hid very well. "I just wanted you to know that I can't tell you what happened to Conrad to make him this way."

"I already know that." Yuuri counter bitterly. "You already told us that several times."

"Well," He started. The way he said that meant something good was coming his way. "Though I did promise not to TELL what happened, I was never told not to SHOW you what he did." The way he was talking, there was defiantly more to his words that met the ears.

"What do you me?" Yuuri asked. Surely the man wasn't saying what he thought he was saying, was he?

"Well, I was told to tell you nothing and I will. But," Josak said with a smile in his voice. "If you were to go out and find out on your own what he was doing, it wouldn't be my fault. I did what I was ordered to do but you on the other hand are a different matter."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Yuuri asked with a wide smile on his face. Excitement rushed through his bloodstream like a sugar rush.

"When Conrad wakes up, I know he'll be going out to the same place as before." Josak said as his profile appeared from the shadows. "Why don't you follow him and see what you can dig up your majesty?"


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed and Conrad, just like the doctor said, was up and doing his usual thing. When others would ask him about his condition, he would just smile and wave them off saying that he was fine. Yuuri wasn't convinced though. After hearing Josak's cryptic words days before, he had started to get curious about what Conrad was doing at nights. He must have been doing something he couldn't tell anyone about but Yuuri couldn't imagine what.

After a week of recovery, while Yuuuri and Wolfram slept, josak nuck into their room to wake Yuuri up. With a single nod from Josak, Yuuri jumped out of bed, careful not to wake up the slumbering prince who insisted on sleeping next to him.

"You know, Josak," Yuuri muttered as he got dressed. "Considering I'm the king and everything, I'm starting to worry about my safety if anyone can easily get into my room without a single problem."

Josak softly chuckled and replied. "You forget, your majesty, im not just anyone." Yuuri couldn't argue with that. Josak had a way of doing the impossible without any problems. Like some ninja from an action movie.

Josak snuck them through the castle, passed the guards and through a secret exit within a couple of minutes. The fact the man knew his way around the castle better than most of the guards didn't escape Yuuri's notice and he decided to talk Josak into being a guard one of theses days. With his skills, he could definitely give Conrad a run for his money.

The duo got onto a horse hidden in the forest and rode for about a hour. Soon bright lights lit up the area. Still unsure how this bright town remained hidden at all, he was shocked when Josak pulled him from on top of the horse and onto the ground.

"Conrad's here?" He asked looking around the place. There were people everywhere. Mostly men and women. The place was luminous and loud. It reminded Yuuri a lot of the red light district he'd read about back inJapan.

Josak interrupted his thoughts by slamming a hat onto his head. The thing was similar to what a person would where if it was cold out. Before he could ask, Josak grabbed his hand and dragged him along the streets.

"Even though you are disguised at the moment, your majesty," He said, addressing Yuuri's now brown hair and green eyes. "Conrad would still recognize you so we have to take proper precautions." Yuuri figured that the older man was right. One really couldn't argue with such facts. Especially since Conrad's the one who made up the disguise in the first place.

Josak lead Yuuri though alleyway after alleyway until the met a brightly street once again. But before they met the road, something occurred to Yuuri. He knew that they were following Conrad but why was he in such a place?

"Josak?" He said, pulling the bigger man to a stop. "I know Conrad and you. I figured Conrad was doing something dangerous and you wanted me to stop him but you're not the kind of guy to lead me into danger. So if Conrad isn't doing something that could kill him, what is he doing that causing him to do such weird things?"

Josak said silent for a while. Then he looked back and smiled. "Just because he's not doing something life or death dangerous," The man pulled him until Yuuri stood in front of him. With his hands on his back, Josak whispered. "Doesn't mean you wouldn't be in some kind of danger. But don't worry, it'll be sweet." Without waiting for Yuuri to respond, Josak pushed the young king onto the street. Yuuri turned around but he knew Josak was already gone.

With a single forlorn sigh, Yuuri got up andsearched for his wayward godfather/bodygurad like he had planned to do. What would he find? He wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

To my readers, i apologize for the long wait.(bows) This chapter may be a bit longer than my others and i hope you enjoy the extra lines. :)

Conrad walked the streets quickly and efficiently. He'd waited a couple of weeks so that his family wouldn't get suspicious and try to follow him. No one would mind his interest in males but in Yuuri? They'd hang him up by his balls and beat him senseless. At least Wolfram would.

He'd already passed some of the places he'd visited before but he couldn't risk going to those places again. Show up in the same place enough, people would start to notice you. He'd been searching for quite some time and then he found his target.

In a dark corner stood a boy, thin and withdrawn from the crowd. Despite his obvious discomfort it was clear that he was a prostitute. Most likely not by choice. His hair was black and styled the same way Yuuri's hair went. He was probably a little older than his king but the similarities were enough. With purpose, Conrad strode toward him.

He knew the moment he saw Conrad. With only the slightest cringe, the boy walked up to Conrad half way and stopped to look up at him. The two shared a moment silence but Conrad turned first. He said nothing to the youth, the youth expected none. He was to pleasure his customer, not hold a conversation.

As soon as they got to the hotel room, Conrad turned to the boy. "Strip. Now." He ordered, sitting down on the side of the bed. The boy flinched at Conrad's words but proceeded to discard his robes.

The boy was obviously new to this kind of life and was probably scared, Conrad concluded. His stomach was slightly caved in, like he hadn't eaten in a couple days. If this was any other situation, Conrad would have taken the boy far from here. Except the only safe place he could think of was the demon kingdom, where his beloved Yuuri ruled. Thinking of Yuuri, his bright smile, his trusting eyes his open heart, hardened not only his shaft but his resolve to screw the boy before him, despite what his morals told him.

By the time Conrad had decided this, the boy before was already done striping. Feeling no need to waste time, Conrad pushed the boy onto the bed and held him down with one hand; He used his other hand to remove his coat and pants. The boy fought against his hold but was ultimately no match for Conrad's superior strength.

"Don't fight. It's useless." Conrad warned as gently as he could at that moment. The boy whined but Conrad barely heard it. He was too far gone. He wanted Yuuri beneath him, wringing in ecstasy as he pumped through his untainted body but since he couldn't have that, he'd have to make due with a replacement.

Conrad spread the youth's legs and was surprised with what he found. It was a dildo, stretching the youth's hole to prepare him for the job he had to do. The thing even had a little handle so that one could easily handle the thing. How convenient, Conrad thought.

"My my, I can't believe your employer went to this much trouble to prepare you for a customer." Conrad growled, flicking the protrusion, eliciting a shudder form the youth. "Usually I would play with this but the one I truly desire is probably waiting for me so…" Conrad grabbed the handle and practically ripped the dildo out causing the boy to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The boy shivered and moaned, flexing the muscles that had just been stimulated. The nerves had no time to recover before Conrad drove home into the young man's ass. Again the boy cried out but

Conrad tossed the dildo away, held the anal hole open with his fingers and drove the insistent slab of flesh into the youth. Both cried out as pain and pleasure dueled for supremacy. As soon as the pain ebbed away, Conrad started moving. It started slow since the young man fought against Conrad's every thrust, but soon, using his superior strength, Conrad moved faster. I drowned out the boy's gasps and groans and thought only of Yuuri. His face, his voice, anything he could recall to make him hotter.

"Yuuri." Conrad growled, pressing up against the youth's now sweaty skin. Black locks of hair greeted Conrad's eyes when he opened them. Despite the illusion, Conrad knew it didn't belong to the one he wanted. This made him frustrated and determined. Without pulling out, he rolled the youth onto his back and proceeded to thrust faster. The only problem was that his eyes were wrong, as was his cheek. Without slowing down, Conrad grabbed a pillow and covered the boys face, leaving only his mouth uncovered. Now he looked like a bashful Yuuri.

With the illusion restored, Conrad went at the youth with no mercy. The boy came over and over again but Conrad didn't stop, even when he begged him to stop. All that was rolling in Conrad's mind was how cute his Yuuri looked then, covered in his own cum, begging for mercy. This continued for hours until Conrad finally finished, shouting out Yuuri's name. A jerk and a shudder later, Conrad was up and dressed, leaving the filthy boy on the bed, exhausted. Conrad threw some gold coins on the night stand and left with a light heart and a foggy mind.

It was due to this foggy mind that he failed to notice the presence standing outside his window. Under that window sill was a very shocked and very aroused young king.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days were pure hell for Yuuri. Not only was it awkward to be around Conrad after that night he followed him but what bothered him most was his reaction to Conrad. Every time Yuuri saw him, he'd recalled the expression on his face when he pushed that boy down and screwed him hard. How he had called out Yuuri's name in those final moments of pleasure. With those thought in mind, Yuuri would get hard and try his best to avoid Conrad.

Josak knew what Yuuri had seen. They had spoken while he had escorted Yuuri home. Well, more along the lines of Josak speaking as Yuuri sat there, hot and bothered. Yuuri couldn't recall what they spoke about though.

"So I'm guessing you found the captain?" Josak asked days later, watching the night slowly turn to morning. Yuuri, still shocked, nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Yuuri looked at him. "W-what? What do you mean what am I going to do about it? I don't know how to handle this. This has never happened to me before."

Josak started to laugh. "Never happened before? You're engaged to a man who sleeps in your bed every night. You have been hit on by men. You're not so oblivious that you failed to notice that almost every person in this kingdom, including the men, is in love with you at this point. You are a great guy, Yuuri. You're handsome, kind, loyal to the point of stupidity and brave. It's no wonder you have so many fans."

"You're not in love with me too, are you, Josak?" Yuuri asked, scared that he might be pushed down by this hulking man before him.

Again, Josak laughed at him. "Me? Nah. I love ya, your majesty, but I'm not into little kids like you self." He teased, ruffling up Yuuri's hair. Josak got up as Yuuri fixed his hair. They had been sitting outside in the garden, watching the sky turn form deep black to the colors of the rising sun.

"Your majesty?" Josak said his back still turned. Yuuri looked up at the tall man. His face was dead serious. "Whatever you decide to do, I ask one thing of you."

"What is it, Josak?" Yuuri asked getting up too. Josak stayed quiet for a little while, looking off in some other direction. Then he spoke.

"Just… just don't hurt him, your majesty. He loves you. He has for a long time, probably back from before you came to the demon kingdom. The only reason he goes to those places is because he's worried that you will reject him. He uses those boys out there because they remind him of you in some way. Your hair, your eyes, your mannerism, he uses anything he can so that when he sees you in the morning, he can truly smile." Josak looked at him, his eyes near anger. "Don't. Hurt. My. Friend."

Yuuri was about to say he wouldn't do that. That he sort of understood what Conrad was doing. That he didn't care for Conrad in that way. But those were all lies. Yuuri knew it and could not say these words before the man left in his mysterious ways. Yuuri briefly thought about asking Josak if he could teach him that flash step kind of move he did.

"Your majesty?" Someone called out. Yuuri turned to see Conrad standing on the second floor outdoor hall, smiling down at him. His short brown hair waved in the wind and his smile was as bright as ever. "What are you doing up so early, your majesty?"

Yuuri didn't speak at first. That's when he saw Conrad's hurt face. Yuuri had been ignoring him and avoiding him for days. Since Conrad cared more about Yuuri than he did about himself, one could imagine the pain he was going through. Yuuri, however, never thought of that. He was the kind of guy to think of others but forsaken Conrad. Yuuri couldn't say why he was avoiding him or risk getting in trouble, so he did the next best thing.

"Morning, Conrad!" He shouted with a broad smile. "I was just a little restless, so l went out for some fresh air." Even with his smile in place, Yuuri didn't fail to notice how Conrad gaze drifted over his body. Nor did he miss the lust that had always been there but went unnoticed.

"That's good to know, your majesty." Conrad said with a content grin. IT was after Conrad had walked away that Yuuri realized that, despite his previous words, He did love Conrad. Most likely the same way Wolfram loved him. With his heart set, Yuuri went about planning.

But he would definitely need some help.


	11. Chapter 11

It took week but Conrad finally got his Yuuri back. Conrad had to quickly rewrite that thought or else it would lead to worse thoughts. He shook his head to clear the images that raced through his mind. It really didn't help since he knew what Yuuri looked like naked. Nor did it help that he'd watched Yuuri sleep countless times. It really didn't help when he saw Yuuri's smiling face every time he closed his eyes! Or if he-

"Oi, Captain!" Conrad's thoughts were interrupted by his good friend, Josak. Crushing all of his inappropriate thoughts with the mercilessness he was famous for, Conrad turned to Josak with his calm; I'm-not fantasizing-about-Yuuri face. This just happened to look just like his regular smile.

"Josak, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Conrad asked. He hadn't expected to see him anyway. The man was always doing something. Spying, stealing, bribing and disguises were the man's hobby/duty. He was a jack of all trades.

"I've been busy." He answered vaguely, looking off somewhere. This wasn't really an odd occurrence. Josak hid things all the time, whether for personal reasons or because he wasn't sure his information was true. Despite that, his words struck Conrad as odd.

"Have you now?" Conrad questioned, not really expecting an answer. The two smiled to each other but it truly was a fight. To see who would break first. Conrad lost because of a dirty move on Josak's part.

"His majesty's looking for you, by the way" He said, watching Conrad flinch. "I think he wanted to talk to you." Josak was still smirking when Conrad turned his back to rush to his king's side. Damn him! Conrad mentally snarled. The man knew he couldn't stay away and used that to escape his interrogation. Smart bastard.

It was early morning. Conrad didn't think Yuuri would be up this early. Wolfram was, most likely, still asleep. The blond demon was not a morning person. After asking around, Conrad learned that his king was in the bath house. Hopefully he was still there. Last time he'd checked in there Yuuri had been pulled into his world yet again. Conrad walked into the bath after knocking lightly on the door

"Yuuri. Are you in here-"Conrad stopped when he saw Yuuri. The room was filled with steam but Yuuri was perfectly clear. His black hair glistened as water fell from those silky strands. Yuuri's face was lifted to the ceiling, nearly arching his back. His eyes, so big and dark, reminded Conrad of the way a lover would look at their partner. Relaxed and liquid. Yuuri's back was to him when he came in, so Conrad had the chance to watch the excess water slid down his back, over his smooth skin and into the crevice of his ass. Conrad couldn't help but stare in wonder at the scene before him. Sure, it was nothing new but for some reason, he knew in his heart that this was different.

"Oh! Good morning, Conrad." Yuuri said turning to around. Even though his body was covered with a towel, it did nothing to hide Yuuri's wet body. Not a thing.

"Uh, good morning, your majesty. You needed me?" Conrad's smile was a tab bit tight as he tried to ignoring the urge he felt telling him to walk up to Yuuri, swipe that towel off and lick every drop of water off him. But he couldn't do that. He really wanted to though.

Yuuri looked confused for a second. So cute, Conrad thought, quickly crushing thought before more followed. As Conrad tried to keep his mind as pure as his Yuuri, the one in question dropped his towel and walked up to him, naked as the day he was born. Conrad froze. He'd seen Yuuri naked plenty of time but this time, Yuuri was hard. This really wasn't abnormal for a boy his age but very harsh on his bodyguard.

"Conrad…?" Yuuri said, looking a bit shy. His face was red and he kept wringing his hands. His king looked so cute then. Conrad wanted to push the youth down and take his body in the same way he fantasized about doing. It really didn't help that he was so close now.

This close, Conrad could smell the scent of Yuuri. Clean skin and whatever soaps his mother had hid in the bathroom. This one smelled familiar but Conrad couldn't place it.

"W-what is it, your majesty?" He said a mite bit nervously. Conrad imagined his face was red as well. Here he was, with the object of his desire standing before him, naked, and he hadn't pushed the youth down. No one ever say he was a man of no self control.

"Well…" Yuuri started, one hand placed on his chest. His finger kept playing with the skin near his nipple, almost but not quite making contact. Conrad stared at the action, wishing with all his heart, for contact. "… so will you help me, Conrad?"

Conrad dragged his gaze back to Yuuri's face just in time to catch his king's eyes. The youth had been talking and he hadn't heard a thing. This was a problem. He couldn't say he had heard nothing. So, to make his king happy, he nodded, despite not having a clue what was requested. It all turned out well because Yuuri turned his bright smile to him.

"Thanks, Conrad! I knew I could count on you!" He said with a grin, turning his back to walk to the changing room. Conrad couldn't help but admire Yuuri's ass on the way. As soon as the door leading to the changing room closed, Conrad could finally focus on what had been said.

Or, in this case, what had been said but not heard. What could he do? Nothing, he concluded. There was nothing he could do. No one he could ask for advice. He'd dug his own hole; he might as well stay there. But questions circled his mind unbidden.

Where the hell was he going with his king? What did he want with Conrad? Did he notice erection straining against Conrad's pants during their conversation?

Authors note

To all my readers, i thank you for reading this far. i hope you are all enjoying Just another night. As soon as this story is done, i will be staring another kyou kara maou fanfic that im sure you will all love. or i may start now. i'm still deciding. if think i should, tell me. :)


	12. Chapter 12

As it turned out, Yuuri had requested that Conrad come with him on a picnic with his eminence, Ken Murata. With their backs to him, Conrad could see the similarities between the two. They both had black hair and wore the same uniform. The only difference from behind were the two height and hair style.

"Oi, Lord Weller?" Murata called, turning his head. He looked the same as ever. Calm brown eyes glanced at Conrad as he smiled brightly but Conrad knew he was planning something. He always was.

"Yes, your eminence." Conrad replied, politely. He really didn't like or trust Murata. Still, Conrad was loyal to his king and to a lesser extent, the sage of double black. As such, he smiled the same (ish) way he smiled at his king as he spoke to the young reincarnate.

"Shibuya and I are going to be wrestling so could you set up the picnic fro us?" he requested, unbuttoning his jacket. The action struck Conrad as odd.

"Why are you removing your clothes, then, Your Eminence?" He asked as he saw Yuuri do the same. The young king looked so handsome then, bare-chested and glowing as the sun's rays caressed his form.

"Well, I can't wrestle him in my cloths, Lord Weller. They'll just get dirty and wrinkled." He explained that innocent smile of his still in place. He turned his gaze from Yuuri to Conrad's. "Don't worry. I won't touch him too much." With that, he walked across the field to where Yuuri, unaware of what his best friend had said, waved him over.

This was one of the reasons he didn't trust Ken Murata. Not only was he a schemer but he was also his rival when it came to Yuuri. The two of them both loved His Majesty and they both wanted to have sex with him. The only difference was that His Eminence could probably get away with that almost unscathed while Conrad had to watch his step when spoke to Yuuri. Despite not being married yet, Wolfram was already acting like a jealous wife.

Hating that he had to hold his feelings back; Conrad started setting up the blanket for the picnic. Conrad arranged the blanket like he was told to but he kept one eye on his king as well. The two really were wrestling, like kids. Yuuri glowed with joy as he flipped Murata over his shoulder. Despite his lean figure, king Yuuri was getting stronger. Conrad took much pride in being the cause of that strength. All those days training together had paid off.

Since Conrad had drifted off into the memories of training Yuuri, he had failed to watch the fight going on behind him. He was startled when he heard Yuuri grunt loudly. He stood and turned to see what had happened. He was shocked by what he saw.

Murata, the supposed pacifist, had Yuuri pinned to the ground. The youth held Yuuri's wrist above his head and had his knee between his legs. To make matters worse, Murata held his head very close the Yuuri's. A couple inches closer and they'd be kissing. This was definitely not happening on Conrad's watch.

"You're Eminence!" Conrad shouted, trying hard to keep his rage in check. His smile was strained but looked natural enough. To anyone else doing this kind of thing, Conrad would have rushed at them with his sword. But he couldn't do that for several reasons.

1: Murata ken was considered royalty and is an important member of the demon kingdom

2: If he showed his rage, Murata would most likely just smirk at him since he was the kind of person to take pleasure in someone else's frustrations

And the most important reason.

3: the youth was Yuuri's good friend. If Conrad killed him, Yuuri would hate him.

Murata turned to him, that knowing look in his eye. Conrad really didn't like him.

"What is it, lord Weller?" He asked casually, his free hand running over Yuuri's bare chest. Yuuri flinched, showing an incredibly cute face before turning away. Conrad wanted to see more of that face but not when His Eminence was the one touching him.

"Please refrain from such behavior outside, your Eminence." Conrad replied, clenching his teeth hard behind his seemly calm smile. Murata turned to Yuuri. They shared a look, like they held a short conversation together without saying a word. Again, this pissed Conrad off. "Could you please get off his majesty?"

Murata smiled as he rose. "Alright, if you say so, my lord." He dusted himself off and turned to walk toward the picnic blanket. Conrad briskly walked over to Yuuri to help him up. As the two passed, Murata whispered." Be careful, lord Weller. Your jealousy is showing." Conrad could hear the smirk on his face.

Conrad ran to his king just as he was about to get up. He checked him for any injuries or bruises. The only ones were on his wrists, where Murata had held him. Conrad just stared at the red, finger shaped bruises.

"Don't worry, Conrad." Yuuri reassured with his innocent smile glowing brighter than the sun. "Murata and I were just playing. Im not actually hurt." Conrad just continued to stare. Out of nowhere, Conrad grabbed the king's wrists and pressed his lips to the bruise. It was a tender but short kiss. Yuuri stared at Conrad, blushing fiercely.

"I don't like marks made by other men on you, Yuuri." He whispered, pressing Yuuri's palm to his mouth. "Please don't let other men touch you too much."

End of chapter 12

Authors note

I tried to make this chapter longer, since someone asked me to. i hope you like it. Also, my next KKM fanfiction is a Yuuri/Various since, despite being a Con/Yuu fan, i like to mix things up. i'll put it up as soon as possible. thank you for reading


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuri stared at Conrad. His face was beet red and so cute, Conrad wanted to kiss him right there. He wanted to see the face that he had hidden when his eminence touched his chest. He wanted his majesty to melt under his fingers.

"C-Conrad?" Yuuri whispered, sounding a bit scared. That snapped Conrad out of his daze. He had to remember his place. He stood at Yuuri's side but not as a lover. He was his majesty's guard. That's all.

"Don't be embarrassed, your majesty." He reassured, his im-not-fantasizing-about-you-on-your-back-with-your-legs-spread-wide smile glowing at maximum power. "I didn't mean anything weird by it. Im just saying that it's hard to protect you when you put yourself in bad situations. Im sorry if you misunderstood." Conrad lied. The lie was every well put together too. It was so convincing, Conrad nearly believed it. Nearly.

Yuuri showed a strange expression on his face. It was one that Conrad had never seen before. It kind of looked like disappointment but it was gone too fast for Conrad to tell if it was really there. Yuuri smiled, looking relieved. He turned to Murata who sat on the picnic blanket watching them with a smile on his face.

"Murata!" Yuuri called. The youth turned his gaze to Yuuri. "I think we should eat now. Right?" he shouted. Murata nodded. As Yuuri and Conrad walked to the blanketed spot, Conrad thought about something.

Yuuri was acting weird, he thought. The way he said that last phrase was peculiar as well. Like it was code for something. Usually, Conrad would think he was being set up but his king wasn't like that. Yuuri was too honest to do something like that. He trusted Yuuri and Yuuri trusted him. All was well.

Minutes later, Conrad wanted to retract those last thoughts. The three of them had been eating and holding a conversation easily enough but Murata had to tease Yuuri into making him blush and look so eatable. Then, once they were done eating, Yuuri started licking his fingers. Slowly, one after the other, like he was trying to suck every last drop of flavor off the appendages. Conrad was tempted to do it for him, but pure will power stopped him.

What did him in was desert.

After a full course western meal, Murata brought something Conrad hadn't thought would be brought out. The worse thing for Conrad's fragile self control. Chocolate éclairs. They were sweet, long and bursting with cream. It really didn't help since his king had never eaten one.

"How do I eat this?" he asked, turning the pastry this way and that. Seeing his hands holding something reminiscent of… never mind that. Yuuri turned to Conrad. "Conrad? How do I eat this?"

Conrad froze as he watched his king press the cream fill pastry against lips. It looked so much bigger that his mouth. Would he be able to fit it all in or would he need Conrad's help? Conrad was tempted to ask but to do so would be strange to his innocent king.

"Uh, you just eat like you would eat anything." Conrad instructed trying to tear his gaze from the king's mouth. Those soft luscious lips. "Just put it in your mouth and bite it. But not too hard or else the cream will come out." Conrad hadn't meant to say that. He'd been thinking it but he hoped he wouldn't say it out loud. Yuuri seemed to take it in stride.

"I wouldn't want the cream to come out too early, right, Conrad?" Yuuri said with a smile. Was he doing this purposely? Conrad asked himself for the nth time in the last couples minutes. But he immediately put it off. Yuuri was sensual without meaning to. It was his charm.

"Right." He agreed, shifting slightly to accommodate the erection trying to get Yuuri's attention. Conrad had to resist the urge to press his hand down in the thing. Yuuri pressed the tip to his lips. He sucked the tip and licked the cream.

"The cream taste sweet." He muttered, repeating the action a couple of times. Conrad licked his lips, thinking of where he'd prefer those lips to be.

"It tends to be sweet." Conrad concurred, licking his own lips. "Is it warm on your tongue?" Yuuri nodded.

"I really like how it feels in my hands. It too big for my hands, Conrad." He cooed, looking so innocent despite the lusty look Conrad imagined was in his eyes.

"Try to take it into your mouth." He requested, moving a bit closer. They sat closely together, looking into each other's eyes. "Tell me how it feels in there." Yuuri did as he commanded.

He tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth but it wouldn't fit. At every failed attempt, Yuuri would let out a little mewling sound. All the while, Conrad watched as he tried to put the big thing in, cooing little encouragements. the act should have been normal but was oh so sensual.

"Well?" Conrad inquired, watching Yuuri blush. "How is it? Do you like it?" Conrad wasn't sure what he expected his king to say. He never expected what happened to happen. Yuuri turned to him, his eyes misty and laden with real, not imagined, desire. He definitely liked it and he wanted more. His king looked so sexy then. He looked like he would welcome his advances.

He moved closer still, watching Yuuri come closer. They were face to face, their breaths brushing each other's cheeks. They could kiss. They would kiss. Conrad's heart, and erection, felt like it was going burst from the desire he felt at that moment.

"Oi, Yuuri, Lord Weller, Im still here!"

Conrad froze as he heard his eminence speak up. Yuuri woke up from his daze and blushed prettily, looking away. Conrad turned his gaze to the young boy. He was smirking at him. His eyes saying_, I see you, Conrad. I know what you want to do to Yuuri._

Conrad clenched his teeth. He had fallen into his trap. Yuuri, an innocent bystander, was just the catalyst to this hell. Conrad stood up and started walking away. It wasn't easy since, at that moment, he was a walking hard on. Damn Murata and his plans.

"Conrad!" Yuuri called. Conrad had to suppress the urge to shiver as he heard his name on his Yuuri's lips. The lips he had almost kissed. The lips that couldn't fit the large roll of dough and cream. The lips had cream smeared all over them minutes before. "Where are you going, Conrad?"

Conrad couldn't let Yuuri see him so hot and bothered. He would panic. Plus, if Conrad turned to him now, damn Murata, public decency, wolfram or anything else, Conrad would walk over to his king, strip him down and fuck him till he screamed. That wouldn't help anyone. Well, except for him and Yuuri but that wasn't an option, none the less.

"N-nowhere, you majesty." He reassured, refusing to face him. "I-I'll send Josak for you and His Eminence. Have a good day, your majesty." He said, practically running to his horse and jumping on its back. They were gone in minutes, all the while; Conrad tried to tear the image of Yuuri's lusty face from his mind. It was a good thing he didn't hit anyone on the way home.

End of chapter 13

Authors note

Thank you for reading this far. (bows) Also, my yuuri/various is up and id love it if you would all check it out. i'll be updating it soon. maybe tomorrow. please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Conrad couldn't take it anymore.

He'd thought he could handle his time with Yuuri without needing to go back to that brothel but the days were hell. After that day he, Yuuri and Murata had a picnic, Yuuri had continued to expose himself in the most provocative ways.

The first day he'd asked Conrad to bath him. Watching the water caress his body as he wanted to had nearly broken his resolve. It didn't get any better, at least not in the moral sense. The next day Conrad was asked to dress him. His hands had finally been allowed to touch Yuuri's bare skin. His skin was so soft and supple. He almost ended up touching him in another places all together. Especially when Yuuri started moaning so meekly. He'd turned his misted eyes to his, his face flushed, silently begging for more but Conrad had resisted. His young king had even fallen asleep in the courtyard. That wouldn't have been so bad but as he lay there, so innocent and vulnerable, Conrad wanted to gather him up in his arms and carry him to the nearest bed room. This could not continue.

Conrad was sitting by himself, berating himself, once again, for lusting after someone so young when his friend, Josak, called him.

"Oi, captain!" he called, grinning like he had good news. Any news would be good at this point, Conrad thought.

"What is it, Josak?" he asked, leaning forward on the bench he sat on. Josak sat beside him and leaned in close, like he was about to tell a secret.

"You seem tense these days, captain." He stated, looking at his friend up and down. Conrad's clothes were wrinkled and his eyes usually bright were worn out and had bags under them. "Is something wrong?"

Conrad shook his head. He hadn't gotten any sleep lately since all his thought circled around all of the new things he'd learned about his king. His sensitivity to touch, how sexy he looked embarrassed. Every new fact was another nail on his coffin. At this rate, he might rape Yuuri. That would not only kill any affection Yuuri held toward him but it would also end with Conrad dying a horrible painful death. Everyone loved Yuuri and all of them would beat the crap out of Conrad.

"Is it about his majesty?" Josak asked. Conrad didn't answer but his flinch was answer enough. "I thought so. I actually wanted to tell you something I'd learned a couple days ago. I know you used to go out and have sex with other boys so that you wouldn't attack his majesty but I don't think that would work. None of those boys even look like his majesty." He stated. Conrad knew he was right. He had realized that before too but anything was better than having Yuuri and his family hate him for attacking their beloved king.

"So what would you suggest, then?" he asked.

"I suggest you find a better replacement." He offered. Conrad, confused, turned his gaze to Josak. "I've been looking into some places and I found someone you might like. He's practically his majesty's twin. Very nice and he's new to the game as well. I actually went and asked for his first night to be you. Are you interested?"

Conrad sat there, shocked. Was he interested in having his king beneath him, begging for his touch? Hell, yes. Even if it wasn't really him, Conrad was glad to be with someone like his Yuuri. Someone he could touch with no repercussions. Conrad nodded.

Josak smiled. "Okay then, I'll take you to him tomorrow night." Josak started to rise but Conrad stopped him.

"This boy, what is his name?" he asked. Why, he had no clue. He just wanted to know. Josak just smiled and, after pulling his arm out of his grip, walked away.

"It's not like you'll call him by his name anyway, captain." He muttered to himself, disappearing from sight.

For the next couple hours, Conrad was overjoyed. He could finally let go of all the raw sexual energy he held back for weeks. Yuuri sat before him, his face an image of innocence. He was so cute.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." He greeted his smile brighter than the sun blazing outside.

"Good afternoon." He replied. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes. Conrad wanted to do it for him. "You seem to be happy, Conrad. Did something happen?" He asked.

Conrad though about all the things he could do to the Yuuri look alike. So many things. Things that one shouldn't be able to think about with a calm face but Conrad did. He was that good at it.

"I guess you could say that." He responded.

End of chapter 14

Authors note

I'm am very sorry for the wait and for this chapter being so short. i promise to make the next chapter longer. please forgive me. (bows)


	15. Chapter 15

The place Conrad was taken to caught him by surprise. The place was hidden deeper than any brothel he'd ever ventured to. It stood tall and narrow yet unseen from the streets. When Josak lead him through these streets, Conrad had thought the man was lost or something.

"Don't worry; I know where I'm going." He reassured when asked. Conrad sighed. He had no choice but follow. Since he got the news of a twin Yuuri, he'd been biding his time, waiting to see if the rumors were true.

When they got there, Josak just walked in, smiling as he pushed the wooden doors open. There nothing outstanding about the place except for its size and location. It looked like a normal house, if not bigger.

A man with long black hair, whom must have been the owner, came out to greet them at the door. He was very handsome, though half of his face was cover with his bang. And, if Conrad wasn't going crazy, he looked vaguely familiar. The man smiled. "Welcome, my lord, to the Seidai brothel."

"Have we met before?" Conrad couldn't help but ask. The man flinched and shook his head.

"Please follow me, my lord." He said, dropping the subject quickly. He spun around to lead them down the hall. The three of them, Conrad, Josak and the owner, walked down the long hallway. "My newest boy has been waiting for you, my lord. He's very excited. " he said, turning back to Conrad

"How do you know it was me that ordered him?" He asked.

"You came with lord Josak." He replied. "Who else could you be?" Conrad pondered this. For some reason, he had doubts. Everything seemed a bit…

"Let's focus on why we're here, Captain." Josak reminded him. That jolted him from his doubts. He was here to see this Yuuri clone, not pondering the words of the man before him. He nodded staying silent as they were lead to a set of brass doors. They were gorgeous but what lied behind them concerned Conrad more than anything.

"Is he behind these doors?" he asked, walking up to the doors.

"Yes, he is waiting for you, my lord." The owner said from behind him. It took no more encouragement to get him to push those doors open. What greeted him was his king.

There sitting on a straw rug, a boy with Yuuri's face looked up at him smiling gently. The same dark eyes stared up at him with content. The only difference was the youth's hair color and length. This boy's hair was so black it had a bluish shine to it. The hair cascaded down his shoulders and pooled around him. He wore dark robes that were similar to the Japanese Yukata but slightly different. They didn't go any farther that his mid thighs so pale skin greeted him.

The boy bowed, pressing his head to the floor, his ass in the air. "Good evening, my lord." He spoke in elegant tones. He even sounded like his majesty! "I'm so glad to make your acquaintance. I hope I meet your expectations."

Conrad just stood there staring in awe. Could he really have his way with him? Could he really make love to his king? The answer was no but he was willing to take on a substitute. Conrad walked forward, his eyes riveted on the youth. He didn't hear the doors close behind him, nor did he hear Josak's words to him before they closed. His attention was stuck on the boy.

Conrad knelt in front of the boys bent body, and lifted his chin until they're eyes met. Not a hint of recognition shown in those dark depths. "What is your name, young man?" he asked, for some reason.

He could fathom why he'd asked that. With anyone else, he couldn't care less about what their name was as long as they were similar to his king in some way. None of them had anything in common with Yuuri except for their height, hair color or age. None had the kindness that glowed in his eyes. None had the seductive voice that set men's hearts and souls aflame with either lust or determination.

But today, looking at this youth with the same face as his love, he couldn't help but be kinder to him than he had been to the others. This kid was different. It wasn't just his looks that made Conrad's heart race. Something about him called out to him.

Surprise showed on the boys face. "Why do you ask that, my lord?" he asked. "I was told I was to be a replacement for another. You will be calling this person's name out, so what does mine matter?"

Conrad flinched. He was right but…

Conrad pulled the youth close, his hand buried in his thick and silky black hair. Their mouths were only hair breaths away from each other. "If that's how you want things, fine." He said, their lips brushing against each other. "But call me Conrad, nothing else, alright?" the youth, his cheeks red, nodded absently.

Conrad pulled away. The youth tried to get closer again, to reach his lips. Conrad smiled. Oh how he'd dreamed of seeing Yuuri like this. He'd barely touched the Yuuri clone and he looked ready to beg for Conrad's touch.

"My lord…" he started. Conrad interrupted him by pushing him back until his back met the floor. Conrad leaned over him, draping his body over his. Clothed chest over bare chest. Covered legs over pale ones. Two faces close to one another. He tried to kiss Conrad but Conrad used one of his hands to hold his head down while his other one held both of the youth's wrists above his head. This made him have to lift himself off the youth's chest but their faces were still close.

"I thought I told you to call me Conrad." He reminded, bringing his Yuuri-I-want-to-screw-you-but-cant smile. He felt the boy's heart race against him. "In return, I call you Yuuri and get do all the naughty things I want to do to the one I love. Understand."

The boy, Yuuri, stared up at him in wonder. His breath came out in pants as he squirmed under Conrad. Then he smiled, somehow, in a seductive but innocent way. He nodded.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Conrad. I'm yours."

End of chapter 15

Authors note

Okay, after a million years, I've finally updated Just Another Night. To those who are pissed, i apologize. I thank you for your patience. (Bows) :)


	16. Chapter 16

Conrad stared down at the Yuuri below him. His long hair was spread out on the pillow of the bed. Well, one could call it a bed, he supposed. It was what the Japanese would call a futon except it was much bigger and was covered with fluffy pillows. There wasn't a spot that wasn't cover with something soft. How ideal.

"Are you ready, Yuuri?" he asked, one last time. If he wanted out, this was the last time he'd give him a way out. After this, Conrad was going to have his way and they were going to get really dirty with it. He let his hands trail from Yuuri's wrist to his chest.

Yuuri smiled up at him and wrapped his hands around Conrad's neck, pulling him closer. With the first brush of his lips, Conrad had his answer. He delved in, kissing him with all the desire and love he had held in his heart for so long. It was shocking that they hadn't bumped their teeth with how much force was used but they probably wouldn't have noticed.

The held each other close as they basically fought for supremacy. They rolled, both wanting to be on top. Whether they broke away because they needed to breath or because someone hit their head against the wall, they stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then all of a sudden, they started laughing. Neither knew what they were laughing at but it wouldn't stop.

"Shouldn't we be doing something else, Master Conrad?" Yuuri asked, his face flushed from his laughing fit. There was nothing cuter than that. Conrad grabbed his head and pulled into another kiss but this time, Conrad was in control. Even as Yuuri basically clawed at his back, Conrad kept his cool.

He pushed Yuuri down again and held him down. "You are right, Yuuri." He replied, though it looked like Yuuri was too out of it to pay attention. Conrad smiled down at him like a predator that had caught his prey. "We do have things to do but first things first. I have to prepare you for your role." Conrad brushed his fingers against the color of Yuuri's Yukata, just barely missing the twitching flesh of Yuuri's throat.

"Ahh! M-master Conrad…" Yuuri squirmed under Conrad's somewhat innocent caresses. He had yet to touch the youth's skin but Yuuri was going wild. Conrad just watched, reveling in the feeling of dominance he was experiencing. Nothing could be better than this, surely. That though was countered when Yuuri looked at him with a desire drenched eyes.

"Master Conrad… Are you going to touch me soon? I want you." He whispered. Conrad said nothing. They just stared at each other. Just when Yuuri was probably thinking nothing was going to happen, Conrad's control broke. With a somewhat beastly smile, he tore at Yuuri's clothes until nothing remained but some clothe that covered the most precious part of Yuuri's body. Yuuri tried to cover himself but Conrad pinned him so his body was open to him.

"You're not trying to hide yourself from me, are you?" he asked, watching as Yuuri tried to fight the grip. Yuuri shivered. Despite the expression on his face, Conrad knew was by no means, scared. It was an erotic tension they both knew was just what need to be done. With a snort, Conrad took a stray peace of clothe and tied Yuuri's hands together above his head. Yuuri looked up at his hand and then at Conrad.

"So you won't try and push my hands away from your lovely body." He explained. He ran his hands up and down Yuuri's chest, lingering in certain places, just to see what reaction he gained. Said reactions were just what Conrad wanted to see. Touching the nipples gained a sweet moan that seemed to travel from his abdomen to his lips as he shuddered beautifully. Touching him just above his crotch made him gasp and still, like he was waiting for that fated first touch. Every time he did it, Conrad let his fingers tap against him, just above the straining bulge that had been trying to rear its head through the stubborn cloth covering it.

When Conrad slid his hand up his abdomen, Yuuri started making mewling sound, like he was said but happy too. This pleased Conrad greatly. After the 20th time, Conrad had Yuuri begging and trying to free his hands. Whether he wanted to relieve himself or pull Conrad into the kiss he'd been trying to get for some minutes now, didn't matter to Conrad. Seeing his Yuuri like this was enough.

Conrad kissed Yuuri's lips gently and pulled away, smirking at seeing Yuuri trying to lean forward for another. Conrad shook his head at him and kissed his throat. He ran his lips and tongue down from throat to abdomen, reveling in the groans he'd earned and the arches Yuuri could make with his sweet body could form.

While his tongue was at work, his hands got busy as well. Running across his chest and his hips, Conrad eventfully reached behind him and grabbed his ass.

"Ah!" Conrad looked up from between Yuuri's legs. He tried to hide his face in his arms. Conrad didn't want that so he moved lower and took a small bite of Yuuri's thigh. "Mnn!" That got his arms out of the way.

"None of that now." He scolded, still smiling so sweetly. "Remember, you must call me Conrad, dearest." With one hand still on his ass, Conrad undid the tie that wrapped around Yuuri. He did it slowly, meticulously, watching as Yuuri looked on, his breath slowing. Once the last piece was removed, their eyes met.

_What will you do next? _

The question hung between them like the incense drifting into the room. Conrad just smiled oh so innocently and thrust that first finger inside a certain hole.

"Ngg! M-master Conrad." He moaned, squirming.

"No, Just Conrad" He said again, pushing more.

"Conrad..." He cried, moving more feverishly. Conrad smiled.

"Yes?" He answered, wiggling his finger. That earned another moan. Conrad, not one to leave things to just one course, used his other hand to brush against Yuuri's nipples.

"Your fingers, Conrad." He groaned. His face was so red and cute; Conrad wished he could take a picture. No, he wanted to take him whole just then. Instead, he decided to tease him.

"Which ones?" he asked. "Theses?" he pinched his nipples, rubbing and pulling on them. "Or this one down here?" he wiggled his finger inside him again. It was getting easier to move down there.

"The finger… in me." He answered, looking away. Conrad flicks the nipple again.

"What about it?" he asked, running his tongue over his chest. "Does it hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No… Feels weird." He whined, squirming again. "Please… it feels really weird so…"

"I'm not stopping so don't ask." He interrupted, smiling. If it didn't hurt, then he had all he needed to go further. He filled the hole with another finger, causing Yuuri to groan. Then another and another. At that point, the boy was just panting. "Still good?" Yuuri nodded, going so far as to move his hips in tandem with Conrad's fingers. With one last wiggle of his fingers, Conrad pulled them out, inciting a small scream from Yuuri.

He stared up at him as Conrad spread his legs wide. "What… no more?"

Conrad laughed. So cute! "Oh yes more. I'm sorry but I can't hold it in anymore." He leaned closer until they were nose to nose. "It's your fault for looking so cute and lovely, my king." The boys widen briefly but before he could even gasp in shock, Conrad thrust his cock into the now loose hole.

Yuuri threw his head back and let out a long groan.

_End of chapter 16_

Authors note:

Okay, again, i am sorry about the wait and the tease. I assure you its necessary. Also to those who are wondering about who Conrad is currently screwing, if this chapter didn't help, it'll definitely be obvious in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuri stared wide eyed at Conrad. Was this really what sex was like? He felt like he was being stretched beyond what he could stand. It was painful. He writhed and pushed at Conrad who lay above him.

"Please don't fight, my great king. I know it hurts but it will feel good in just a second." He consoled, wiping a tear Yuuri had no clue he'd shed.

Yuuri shook his head even as he bit the inside of his mouth to keep still. He would not admit to who he really was. That would go against his plan entirely and he refused to give in this early in the game.

"Please don't give me such compliments, my lord Conrad." He forced out, panting. His face felt hot. "I haven't given you enough pleasure to be called a great king of anything."

This caused Conrad to smile. "You deny being King Yuuri?" He asked, his tone worrying Yuuri greatly. It was the tone he used when he was planning something.

"I deny only what is not true." His voice was a bit calmer now. The stretched feeling was receding. Now he just felt stuffed. "I will be whoever you want me to be but I can't claim his title nor his name."

Conrad started to laugh softly. "I'm shocked you even know how to talk like that, Yuuri. Being the way you are." He teased, leaning forward to bite his ear. Yuuri cried out. He was taught to talk like this by… His thoughts were getting harder to grasp as Conrad continued to touch him.

"Conrad…" Yuuri moaned, twisting his hips. A weird but pleasant feeling traveled up through his abdomen. Conrad groaned long and loud

"Oh, yes, my lovely king? What is it that you want from your humble servant?" he asked, licking the curve of his ear. Yuuri bit his lip to keep from speaking. He knew that Conrad was trying to trap him but he wasn't going to give in.

"Oh, my lord Conrad, please don't call me by that title." He begged in the most submissive tone he could manage at the time. "Love me like this great king you love so much."

With a bit of a growl, Conrad withdrew from inside Yuuri. Even as the stuffed feeling left him, Yuuri cried out in disappointment. He tried to hold Conrad in and pulled him into his arms.

"Don't go, don't go!" he begged, kissing his throat. Conrad chuckled.

"What a lustful youth you've become, dear Yuuri." He pushed Yuuri back down to the floor and stared down at him. "I'm coming back. That I swear by the great ones grace. But you are to stay still. If you refuse to tell me what I want to know, you have to be punished." With that, he wrapped a soft scarf around Yuuri's wrist and tied them to something above his head.

Yuuri pulled at the bonds, testing their strength. For such soft fabric, it was very resilient. He looked up at the bonds, hoping to find a way out. As soon as his throat was open, Conrad leaned down and bit his shoulder.

"Ah!" he cried in shocked, he stared up at Conrad's smug face.

"Focus, Yuuri." He scolded, pulling out farther even as Yuuri closed around him. "I'm your main focus and this is your punishment for trying to lie to me.

Conrad grabbed Yuuri's hips and placed the tip of his cock right at Yuuri's entrance. The puckered skin flexed and retreated, as if trying to pull Conrad in on its own. This made Conrad smile. After coating himself in lubricant, He pushed forward.

Yuuri jerked at the sudden push. It was easier than the first time but still slightly uncomfortable. And slow. The one thing that Yuuri enjoyed about the experience was the expression on Conrad's face. It was like he was struggling not go any faster. His face was red and his breath came out in pants.

_Is this what it's like to be a girl having sex for the first time?_ He wondered briefly. If this is what girls got to see, then no wonder they were always so aroused. This sight, the sight of his straight laced god father, his face contorted in ecstasy. Nothing could compare to this.

Before he knew it, Conrad somehow managed to fit his whole cock in Yuuri. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, incredulously. Neither could believe what was happening. Yuuri letting Conrad have sex with him. Conrad having sex with Yuuri. Both couldn't believe the perfection of this one moment.

"Yuuri…" Conrad panted, trying not to start moving. He couldn't really concentrate. All around him, he felt the hot squeeze of Yuuri's insides. The muscles seemed to be unsure of what to make of this invasion and decided to test him. If this continued, Conrad was going to lose it. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri writhed beneath him, look as cute as he strained against his bonds. His was pressing down on his cheeks as he shook his head. "More! Don't just sit there. Do something!" He begged. Conrad was strong. He was determined to get Yuuri to talk. He had it all planned. Nothing was going to stop him until he saw it.

Yuuri's legs which had been pressed against Conrad ribs before fell open, showing off the vulnerability of Yuuri's delectable body. Then, like some kind of siren he opened though beautiful brown of his and stared up at Conrad with desire drenched eyes.

With only that, Conrad's mind went blank. Eyes, wild with desire, stared down at Yuuri as Conrad started to thrust hard and fast. The lubricant made it easy but it was hot, almost burning inside. Too soon, they both came, shouting to the skies.

Yuuri was panting. Was that what being with someone you care for like? He asked himself as he tried to concentrate. It wasn't easy. He was nearly dead to the world at that point. Before he could catch his breath, Conrad pulled out of him and turned him over. He positioned Yuuri until his shoulders were pressed against the floor as his ass was up in the air. Yuuri looked back and closed his eyes as embarrassment swept through him.

"Please… Conrad, this is too much." He begged when he tried to push Conrad's insistent thrusts. Conrad grabbed his wrist and held them behind his back.

"Too much isn't enough for me, my lovely king." He whispered in Yuuri's ear, making him shudder. Conrad pushed against that rosy, wet center that beckoned him despite the youth mans protest and groan at the tight feel around him. "Yuuri."

He needed to get closer, needed to hear Yuuri scream once more. So when Yuuri climaxed once again, the intoxicating feeling spread through him like a poison and pushed him further. Nothing stopped him as he continued to plunge into the wet heat that was this willing young king screaming his name.

This continued all through the night, even when Yuuri had no strength to even cry out. Even then, Conrad continued to devour Yuuri. Completely and passionately.

**_End of chapter 17_**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning was bright and quiet. Conrad woke up slowly and stared up at the ceiling. It was normal ceiling but seemed to have such profound truths hidden in those cracks. Even without turning around, he knew the boy whom he knew was his king, Yuuri, slept beside him. Soft snores drifted from his sleeping form. Conrad sighed. How should he handle this? Though he'd denied it all night, this so called prostitute was his king. Whatever had possessed him to do this must have been important, he thought.

Next to him, Yuuri pretended to sleep. The truth was that he was trying to contain the multitude of feeling erupting in his chest. It took lot of effort to hold it all in and fake snores. He hoped Conrad didn't realize he was awake. In his heart, fear, joy and pain were warring within. Fear of his plan, which was still in play and was far from over, would fail in the end. Joy over the union he and Conrad had shared. And pain from said union. Yuuri suppressed a moan. Who knew Conrad was such a beast? Over the time he had spent with the older man, Yuuri would have never pegged him as such a perverted tease.

And he was a tease.

Even after making Yuuri cum so many times, he'd lost consciousness, the man still wouldn't stop. He'd hold Yuuri off from his own climax, demanding that he tell him what he was trying at, making Yuuri want to admit everything but somehow he'd held back. This seemed to make Conrad happy. He took great pleasure in commanding him. Yuuri took some perverse pleasure in it as well. He knew there would be a lot of questions when Conrad realized he was awake. Yuuri was stuck between jumping up and admitting to his plan or sticking with it. His decision was made when he heard Conrad speak.

"Yuuri." He said in that sexy deep voice of his. His voice alone had to be a seduction with how it had haunted Yuuri's memories since the day he caught Conrad at that brothel. Yuuri let out a sigh of pleasure and turned over. His decision was made.

"That is not my name, my lord." He answered, looking as submissive as he could. This was easy to do since the man's voice alone seemed to turn him into a pliant mass of goo.

Conrad sat up and growled. "Don't play with me, Yuuri!" he sat up and stared down at him. Yuuri nearly squirmed. "I want to know why you did this."

Yuuri didn't say anything for a time. His plan was to have sex with Conrad, which he had done, and disappear into the night before dawn. So far, only half the plan had actually succeeded. He would have left but Conrad had held him tightly when he finally decided that he'd had enough. Yuuri was too tired to move so he stayed. In other words, Yuuri had already changed tactics at this point so there was no point in giving up now.

Yuuri sat up and brushed his long hair out of his face. He was kind of shocked that Anissina's hair growth potion worked so well. It'd be hell to get rid of since she said there were kinks in the design but that's what he got for rushing her.

"My lord Conrad." He started, ignoring the scowl on Conrad's face. The older man seemed to be very annoyed by Yuuri's insistence that they were strangers but it worked better this way. "Your king Yuuri is a monarch, is he not?" he asked.

"Yes. A great one." He replied, waiting to see where this was going.

"He is, I suppose." Yuuri accepted, nodding his head. "He is the symbol of his kingdom and he must present himself accordingly, correct?"

"Yes." Conrad's voice was getting suspicious. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I'm sure that anyone found out he had spent the night with one of his body guards, such as we have, it would stain not only his honor but hurt others."

"Hurt? Who?" Conrad asked. Yuuri turned to him.

"King Yuuri does have a fiancée, does he not?" He asked. Conrad flinched and looked away. Now he was getting it. "I can't imagine the pain that young man would go through if he learned that his fiancée actually had cheated on him and with his own brother too. I'm sure his heart would break, don't you think, Lord Conrad?"

Conrad stayed quiet for some time. He couldn't lie or deny what Yuuri said. Wolfram would be heartbroken. He loved Yuuri as much as Conrad did. Moreover, Yuuri knew such deceit would hurt him. And know him, Yuuri must have felt horrible as well. But he still…

"I… I agree. But what of the act we've done?" he asked. Yuuri smiled sadly at him.

"What we have don't has nothing to do with the king." He said, standing up. He was naked and sore but he didn't show his pain. "This was for you. You desire your king and we, at this brothel, will provide you with what you need." He pulled his kimono on.

"What are you talking about? Explain." He demanded, about to follow but found his limps too tired. His body was getting heavier. He looked around and saw mist swimming into the room, surrounding him. "Yuuri!"

"Sleep, my lord. Until you have need of me again, I will be waiting." Yuuri said, standing at the door. "And when you do have need of me, you will always find this brothel doors open to you." Conrad was out seconds later.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Wow, your majesty that was some great acting." Josak said, appearing from the shadows of the hall way. Yuuri let out a breath. That was scary. He'd been scared he'd screw that up.

"Will he ask you about it, Josak?" He asked, looking up at the tall man. He shook his head.

"The captain understands the why of your actions." He replied. "He also knows I'm good and keeping my mouth shut."

"I noticed that." Yuuri laughed, leaning against the wall. "By the way, where is Gunter?" This made Josak laugh out loud. "What? What did he do?"

"Let's just say, he enjoyed the show too much, okay, your majesty?" The older man explained between breaths. Yuuri tilted his head in confusion. Gunter always did act weird when it came to him. The fact that he was out just meant he was tired. Yuuri shrugged.

"As long as he's fine, I guess I won't really get an explanation, will I?" He asked, sighing when saw Josak nodded. "By the way, how did the thing with Wolfram go?"

Josak sighed. "Well he was pissed but he cooled off some later, saying something about a promise you'd made him." Josak stared down at him. "What did you say that calmed him down so fast?"

"I promised him that I'd be his slave for the rest of my life." He replied, massaging his sore muscles.

"But you've always been Lord Bielefeld slave." Josak informed. "What else is new?"

Yuuri laughed. "It turns out he really wants to be 'closer' to me so I'm now willing to let him do so, anytime he wants." He explained. Josak let out a low whistle.

"Whoa, his majesty's becoming quite the stud." He teased. "If you're giving this out, I'm willing to pay too." Whether he was being serious or not was hard to tell but Yuuri let it go with a laugh.

"Actually, it was Murata's idea for me to say that. It worked out surprisingly well. I thought I'd die before everything got done"

Josak patted him on the back. "Don't worry; everything went according to plan, except for the escape thing." He reassured. "Oh. But I would be careful of Lord Bielefeld, if I were you, your majesty."

"Why?" He asked.

"He was watching you with the captain and he seemed to like all those toys thrown around." Josak explained. "I know you didn't use the toys till later but the act fascinated him. He even asked for some to take home."

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. Oh great, it was a family of perverted teases. He really hoped Gwendal was nothing like those two.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note:**_

I'm very sorry about the long wait but i lost track of the story and had to rethink it over. I hope you like this and understand


End file.
